


Whoops

by doofnpuss



Series: Black Wedding [7]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, human!perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofnpuss/pseuds/doofnpuss
Summary: Heinz has a guest for a movie night, be he isn't sure what it means.





	Whoops

Heinz downed his third cup of coffee. Why was it, that whenever he needed something to take his mind off things, all he had was caffeine? And he _really_ didn’t feel like going to the supermarket. 

In fact, he _really_ didn’t feel like doing much of anything. 

Idly flipping through boring channel after boring channel, Heinz rubbed his pulsing temples and realized that he was getting a headache from dehydration. Sighing, the man got up and poured himself a glass of water. 

Just as he was about to sit back down, there was a grand thud from the other room. It nearly caused Heinz to drop his glass of water. 

“Sorry.” 

Perry was standing in his doorway, grinning sheepishly. At least he hadn’t completely broken down his door this time. It simply hung from its hinges like a limp rag doll. Heinz shook his head, reining in his snappish response. He really wasn’t in the mood for these games.

“I don’t have anything for you to thwart.” He shrugged, returning to the sitting room and plopping back down on the couch. “I thought we were taking a week off, anyway.”

Heinz thought back to a few days before, when both he and Perry had been hospitalized by one of his exploding inators. Although neither of them were seriously wounded, they’d both been ordered to take it easy. Surely Perry wasn’t here of Monogram’s accord. The man had been pretty firm in telling the agent to stay at home. 

“I’m bored.” Perry responded, following Heinz into the sitting room. 

Heinz blinked at him. Of all things, this response was not what he had expected. Maybe this was a prank?

But Perry looked serious enough, staring at Heinz with that expression that was impossible to read. 

“Well, what do you want to do, then?”

The agent shrugged again. 

Heinz rolled his eyes. “Fine, be bored then. For the record, I’m not moving anywhere.” And with a jerk, he pulled out the remote and resumed his movie. He pretended to keep his eyes on the screen, while he secretly watched the agent stand in the doorway, his posture unmoving. But finally, he slumped over and sat on the opposite end of the couch. 

“Movies are fine by me.”

It really should have bothered Heinz how comfortable this man was in his apartment. They were enemies. Nemeses. They were good vs. evil. This wasn’t normal. _What_ on earth was Perry playing at with this game?

But then, Heinz realized he was the one who started it. He’d just have to make sure to keep Perry at an appropriate distance. 

They watched an entire 80’s movie, not speaking, not moving. Heinz felt himself getting more restless as the time went on. The agent looked completely unrelaxed, back stiff, arms rigid, hands clasped firmly in his lap. 

When the credits finally rolled, Heinz cleared his throat. “It’s getting late.”

“Of course.” Perry sighed, standing up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine.” The scientist shrugged. 

Perry snorted. “You’re being oddly short.”  
  
“Am I?” Heinz fired back, suddenly irritated for no apparent reason. “You’re being oddly _unpredictable.”_

“Why did you save my life?”

The question was so abrupt, Heinz almost kept ranting. But the ringing of the gravity of the subject kept his mouth shut. During that explosion, Heinz had thrown himself over Perry and pulled him to the side, a move which had saved the agent’s life at great personal risk to Heinz’s own life. If anything else had gone wrong, if he’d been one second later, they both might not be standing here, talking. Perry was obviously greatly disturbed by this question. Heinz had never seen this unnerved look on the agent’s face before. 

And honestly, he didn’t know what to say either. He didn’t know why. He just had. 

“I have greater plans to destroy you than a simple inator explosion. I need you around for awhile, yet.” Heinz finally muttered, refusing to look the man in the eyes. 

It wasn’t very convincing, but it seemed to be enough for his nemesis, who nodded once before letting himself out. 

Heinz shivered, pulling himself further underneath the blanket. He felt like they’d just crossed a line into something unknown, and he didn’t like it. 


End file.
